


【精猫】狼的新娘1

by Kogitsunya



Series: 狼的新娘 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※abo设定，精a猫o
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 狼的新娘 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678681
Kudos: 4





	【精猫】狼的新娘1

**Author's Note:**

> ※abo设定，精a猫o

今天是塞伊的二十岁的生日，按照约定，狼要来娶走他的新娘了。

塞伊的身上穿着漂亮的嫁衣，身上还有各式各样的首饰做装饰，红色与金色的搭配更能衬托出他的白净，浅金色的头发也难得梳理得整整齐齐，如果忽视掉他脸上的泪痕和他现在所处的环境，也许这也算是一件喜事。只是他已经在这个囚笼里呆了一天了，没有水也没有食物，脚上的枷锁让他即便可以打开笼子也无法逃离，塞伊只能等待着迎接即将到来的噩梦。

午夜来临，树林里传来沙沙的声响，塞伊抱着腿听着那些声音逐渐接近，直到一双鞋出现在笼子前时，他抬起头，看到了站在笼子前的那个黑发的暗影之民，深褐色的皮肤在夜色中看不清五官，但那双如绿宝石般的眼睛如同打量猎物一样盯着他。

狼来了。

“哼，还算那几个老东西有眼光。”

狼打开了笼子，又解开了塞伊脚上的锁链，当他把已经饿得没力气的塞伊从笼子里抱出来的时候，他看到他的新娘流下了眼泪。

“啧……哭个屁，不许哭！”

塞伊被那个凶狠的瞪视吓得憋住了眼泪，却紧紧咬着下唇没有说话，月光让他看清了狼的脸，但对方那副俊美的面容却不足以让塞伊收回眼泪。或许是这个模样惹恼了对方，狼一下子把他像扛米袋一样扛到了肩上，快步离开了这个地方。

狼窝里的偷猎者们用欢呼声与口哨声迎接娶到新娘的狼，营地上下都被人布置过，虽然有些粗糙但也看得出来用了心，餐桌上摆满了各种烤肉与酒水，人们起着哄要看看新娘的模样，所以狼把塞伊放在了自己的“王座”上。

“操！老大的媳妇也太漂亮了！我啥时候能娶到这么好看的omega？”

“滚滚滚！也不看看你的德行，beta还想跟alpha争omega，你不如赶紧死了争取下辈子投胎成alpha比较快。”

狼挥了挥手让手下们安静下来，叉着腰春风得意地站在塞伊前像模像样地讲了两句话。

“老子今天娶老婆！大家都吃好喝好！”

伴随着欢呼声，熬了一晚上的酒宴总算开始了。鹿肉架在炭火上，火苗烧的劈啪作响，塞伊死死地盯着烤肉架，他的眼神吸引到了正在喝酒的狼。

“想吃吗？”狼问。

塞伊犹豫了一下使劲点点头，狼咧嘴笑了笑，用小刀削了一大块肉递到了塞伊面前，看着他狼吞虎咽地捧着肉撕咬着，吃得手上和脸上都是油和肉汁，还顺便在他噎到的时候递上了一杯酒，只可惜塞伊才刚喝了一口就喷出来了。

“没喝过酒吗？”狼看着塞伊的脸被呛得泛红，扭头张望了一下后无奈的耸了耸肩，“现在只有酒喝。”

塞伊看了他一眼又瞥了一眼桌子，最终还是一咬牙猛得把剩下半杯酒灌进了肚子里，酒精的味道直冲脑门，但却滋润了干涸一天的嘴巴和胃，所以塞伊把空杯子又伸了过去，狼便从善如流地用他手里正在喝的那瓶酒给他倒满。

有吃有喝才有力气跑，塞伊是这样想的，只可惜他高估了自己的酒量，第三杯就已经开始头晕目眩，狼却像是没事人一样打开了又一瓶酒的瓶塞，和他的手下们继续开怀畅饮。

不过醉了也不影响塞伊执行自己的计划，酒壮怂人胆，在吃饱喝足后，塞伊突然猛地站了起来，把所有人都吓了一跳。

“我……我想上厕所。”

狼盯着塞伊那条一直在甩动着的大尾巴没说话，手下们也就大气不敢喘一下，塞伊不安地抖了抖耳朵，就在他要放弃时，狼却指了一个方向后挥了挥手。

“去吧。”

塞伊眼前一亮，立刻就扭头跑向了狼所指的方向，躲进了那个小房间里一边洗干净了手上和嘴上的油渍一边思考出逃的方法。

外面不知道还要喝多久，所以要从正门出去是完全不可能的事，如果是这样的话……

他瞥了一眼墙上的小窗，对于一个猫魅来说大小足够他钻过去了，塞伊用冷水拍了拍脸颊，正准备去打开那扇窗时，却忽然脚一软坐到了地上。

发情期突然到了，明明应该还有至少十天才对。狭小的房间里渐渐飘起了月桂的味道，虚软的身体有些发烫，意识在逐渐减少，性欲却越发高涨，塞伊在慌乱中想要控制住信息素的释放，却听到门外传来了脚步声，并且停在了门口。

“叩叩叩。”

敲门声让塞伊惊恐地回过头，原本应该上锁的门不知道为什么还是开了，狼站在门口，面带微笑，只是塞伊从他的眼里看到的不是笑意，那个充满侵略性的眼神仿佛下一秒就要将他拆食入腹一样。

狼嗅到了猎物的味道，不大一会儿人们又看到狼扛着他的新娘走过了大厅，只不过这一次他径直走向了卧室，而塞伊则在拼命地挣扎。

“老大这么快就憋不住了？”

“你懂个屁，没看到刚刚老大脸色突然变了一下吗？肯定是有什么咱们beta感觉不到的情况了呗。”

人们面面相觑地看了一会儿，不知道是谁吆喝了一句“继续喝酒”，酒杯相碰的声音又渐渐响起来了。

塞伊被丢到床上的时候硬邦邦的床板差点把他的屁股摔成两瓣，他疼得龇牙咧嘴，但他更害怕站在床边的狼，恐惧暂时战胜了发情期，塞伊小心翼翼地向后退缩，却又被狼伸手抓住脚踝拖了回来。

“都不想问问我你为什么会突然发情吗？”

塞伊的心里咯噔一下，他猜到了理由，但还是试探性地问道，“为、为什么？”

“因为我需要你怀上我的孩子。”

塞伊惊得尾巴都炸开了，他立刻转身想要爬走，却被狼一下子把脑袋按在了床上，尤其是在狼贴近了他的背后，塞伊立刻尖叫了起来。

“不！你不能标记我！”

狼的动作停顿了一下，就在塞伊以为自己有了一线机会的时候，却被尖锐的犬齿咬破了他颈后的腺体。

alpha的信息素一下子就让塞伊安静了，檀香木的味道逐渐盖过了月桂的味道，混在一起时意外的好闻，塞伊的脸上满是泪痕，因为他知道这个临时的标记只是一个开始。只不过狼对此有点不满，他把塞伊翻了过来，看着那双盈满泪水的眼睛心里就更加烦躁。

“你老是哭什么？给我生孩子又不会亏了你。”

“我不想留在这里。”塞伊吸了吸鼻子看着狼，犹豫了一下试探性地说道，“我想做个冒险者，你放了我吧。”

狼轻蔑地冷笑一声，上下打量过后好笑地摇摇头，“一个omega做冒险者，死心吧，别忘了你是你的族群献给我作为保护他们的‘祭品’，你要是走了，我凭什么还要保护他们？”

“随便你，反正我是个孤儿，他们养我也不过就是为了献祭我。”

塞伊心如死灰地躺在那里，就像是个没有生气的物什，这个的态度刺激到了狼，狼突然揪着塞伊的头发把他拽起来，带着不容抗拒的语气说道，“这么想走就乖乖给我生个孩子，孩子出生了我就放了你。”

塞伊的意识重新被点燃，他睁大了眼睛有些难以置信地问，“你……说话算话？”

“我从不食言，不过……”狼说着停顿了一下，甩开塞伊绕到床头，好整以暇地靠坐在床上指了指自己的裤裆，“你得先努力让你自己怀上才行。”

狼带着恶劣的笑容等着他的回应，塞伊咽了咽口水，在心里权衡了一下利弊后下定决心爬了过来，在狼的指示下帮他脱了裤子，却被弹出来的性器吓了一跳，抖了抖耳朵不知道该如何继续。

“别光看着啊，想怀孕就伺候好他，不然要是不能射进你肚子里，你这辈子都别想离开这儿了。”

下流的荤话说的塞伊脸颊泛红却依旧不知所措，直到狼不耐烦地一步一步教他怎么用嘴口交，他才慢慢找到了方向，本能也随之开始起效，让塞伊渐渐摸索到了技巧。

刚刚的临时标记缓解了发情期的冲动，而现在又被逐渐勾起，塞伊晕晕乎乎地吮吸着完全勃起的肉刃，被狼的信息素包裹着的感觉似乎并不糟糕，甚至让他感到有些飘飘然，以至于就连给狼口交这件事都没那么难以接受了，反倒是逐渐投入其中，更加卖力的给狼制造快感，像是在品尝什么美味一样仔细地舔着肉刃。

狼突然揪着塞伊的头发把他拉起来，看样子是在因为差点就被塞伊舔到射出来而有些窘迫，而更让他感到不满的则是屋子里那股愈发浓郁的月桂的味道，按道理来说不应该的，塞伊才刚刚被临时标记过，此时他应该满身都是狼的信息素才对，却这么快就被他自身的信息素压制住了，而塞伊本人却好像还没意识到一样任由自己的信息素撩拨着狼的耐性。

“迟早让你被人一闻就知道是我的人。”狼嘀咕了一句后不爽地推倒塞伊在他腿根内侧狠狠咬了一口，疼得塞伊一下子叫出声，只是痛觉很快就变成了一种酥酥麻麻的感觉，被临时标记所压制着的冲动就更强几分。

没什么比本能与意识相悖更痛苦的了，不管塞伊再怎么不情愿他都无法否认，作为一个成熟的omega，从发情期开始的那一刻他的身体已经做好了受孕的准备并渴望被播种，尤其是在被标记过后，性冲动变得更加明显，后穴那种又酸又痒的感觉急切的需要有什么东西来缓解。

狼没有帮人脱衣服的耐性，所有的布料都被强行扯碎，就连最后一条底裤也未能幸免，只剩那些看起来并不碍事的金饰还挂在塞伊的身上，不仅起不到任何遮挡的作用，反而显得更加色情，塞伊红着脸想用尾巴遮掩一下身体，却被狼强行架起一条腿，直接将忍耐多时的肉棒顶在了不断收缩着的穴口上。

“不能直接插进来的！会裂开的！”察觉到狼的意图时塞伊惊恐地想要拒绝，只是狼不是一个懂得怜香惜玉的人，尤其是在被塞伊的信息素挑逗了这么久后，他早就想狠狠操进他的新娘的屁股里了。

一声凄厉的惨叫总算是让狼稍微意识到这个行为太过冲动了，他的新娘和他比起来体型实在是太小了，他才刚进去一半就被死死地卡住进退两难。塞伊痛得面无血色，大口喘着粗气试图缓解下身那种被撑开的痛苦，直到因为呼吸过度而开始头晕眼花的时候，狼总算知道把他抱起来笨拙地拍了拍后背算是安抚了两下。塞伊又哭了，不过这次没有再被凶回去，反倒是有一只胳膊伸到了他面前。

“反正今天疼也得做，你疼得受不了就咬着。”

塞伊红着眼睛看了看胳膊又看了看狼别开的侧脸，黝黑的皮肤看不出表情，不过塞伊还是毫不犹豫地狠狠咬住了狼的胳膊。

“啊！你怎么还真咬这么狠啊！”

塞伊没好气地丢了个白眼，可下一秒那根钉在身体里的肉刃便突然发力操到了底，暴起的青筋刮蹭过敏感点，一瞬间的快感压过了所有痛觉，塞伊又叫了一声，声音却和刚刚完全不一样了。

狼的机会来了，发情期中敏感的身体很快就让塞伊丧失了咬人的能力，塞伊还在捂着嘴试图不让自己叫的太大声，狼便腾出双手掐住了塞伊的腰，每一下深入都还要故意再把他往下压，肉体间的拍打声里逐渐混入了水声，刚刚还过于紧缩的内壁渐渐软下来，清液顺着交合的缝隙流淌出来，方便了狼可以操进更深处。

“轻一点……已经到底了你轻一点……”

塞伊手脚发软地趴在狼的胸口试图求饶，他害怕他会像其他的omega一样在做过一次后就对性爱产生依赖，可狼并不考虑这些，他抱着怀里绵软的身体兴致高到连他自己都没有察觉到，又或者说狼更希望他的新娘能在做过之后就能收起那些乱七八糟的想法好好留下了生儿育女，所以狼故意更加用力地想要操开塞伊的孕腔，想要听到塞伊发出更多好听的哭叫。

粗长的性器锲而不舍地抵在敏感的宫口，而且每一下深入还会有意蹭过腺体的位置，双重的刺激所带来的过量的快感让他已经爽到有些意识不清，在持续不断的高潮中只能凭着本能配合着狼的操干。他抱着狼的脖子贪婪地呼吸着檀香木的味道，alpha的信息素帮助塞伊进一步放松下来，在某一个时点慢慢打开了孕腔的入口，这也让狼抓住了机会，一下子就顶进了宫口。

塞伊尖叫着高潮了，突然绞紧的穴道差点把狼也夹到射出来。狼生气地在塞伊的屁股上打出一个红手印，不等他从前一个高潮中缓过劲儿就加重了插入的力道。

“这么急着想我射进去吗？”

塞伊迷迷糊糊地捧着小腹点点头，隔着肚皮甚至可以隐约摸到里面的肉棒，这样的举动让狼忍不住抖了一下，塞伊的屁股上就又多了一个红手印。

“我现在不想射进去了，怀上了你就要走了，现在立刻讨好我。”狼不满地咬了一口塞伊的耳朵，却还是忍不住按着塞伊的腰反复操着宫口，那里面更柔软也更敏感，操到这里的时候塞伊还会浑身发抖。

就算这个猫魅再怎么不听话，跟他做爱这件事本身还是挺享受的，狼的心情稍微缓和了一点，看着塞伊额前的金发被汗水浸湿，姣好的面容此刻因为快感而显得更加艳丽，塌下来的耳朵被狼强行咬在嘴里，尾根被人抓住时，塞伊已经连叫的力气都没有了，却还是勉强用脑袋蹭着狼的颈窝，也许算是在讨好他。

“只要我射进去你就被我永久标记了，想清楚了吗？”

尽管狼这样说了，但塞伊并没有思考的余地，不生个孩子出来就不能离开这里，但生就意味着永久标记，就算走得再远他也只能是狼的omega，不管是哪种结果其实区别都不大，因为早在族群决定将塞伊献出去的那一刻，塞伊就已经明白，他这辈子都只能是狼的新娘。

狼看到塞伊那双失焦的眼睛逐渐看了过来，而且有气无力地点了点头，狼把这当成了是omega在发情期的本能回应，塞伊却突然轻声说道，“你答应我了，只要我生了孩子就放我走。”

狼的表情变了一下，高涨的兴致被一盆冷水浇灭，塞伊死死地盯着狼等待回应，深埋在体内的肉刃忽然卡进孕腔内悉数释放，大量的精水撑得塞伊的小腹有些隆起，随着肉棒退出来的时候还有一些精液从红肿的穴口溢了出来。

“这些量能不能让你怀孕就看你的运气吧。”狼慢慢退出来，看了一眼半昏迷中的塞伊后随意地清理了一下身上那些被蹭湿的地方提好了裤子。

“我不喜欢不听话的omega所以不会再给你受孕的机会，但你得记住了，我拉斐科斯是你唯一的alpha，但我可不止可以有你一个omega。要怪，就怪你的命不好吧。”


End file.
